


Damage control

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM elements, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinky, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: "This could be fun..." one of them thinks.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Damage control

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my attempt to write a FFF 3some, I hope you like it and it's not so cringe worthy.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed. 
> 
> Leaving kudos and commenting is sexy, I appreciate all of you that take the time to do so!
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

Hearing the sound of the whip impacting on the pale skin of her ass reverberating across the four corners of the walls made Emily grit her teeth, that rich blistering pain felt weirdly good. The pumping of this critical mass of muscle inside her chest pushing life-blood through her veins and getting a slow circulation when reaching the tied up wrists made her desire soar, it wasn't as though she had never felt it before, to be honest in fact she had, but today it felt unique.

Nothing really matters at this moment, the world has been reduced to an instant where in the attempt to imagine how she must look right now Emily paints in her head the image of her exposed body.

Taking a deep breath to try to recompose herself, another whack of the whip struck her again, now in the back of her thighs, Emily hissed and closed her fists to cling on to the belts tying her hands, her legs lost some strength. The vertical position allowed every access to the red head's body, front to back and this satisfied the two women with her, whom were always willing to treat their guests splendidly.

"Very good" Miranda said while pacing the hilt of the whip right below Emily's breasts, she was the one striking it on the British girl, the redness was starting to appear on every part of skin the leather threads of the whip had hit. A scanning look to her handy work made the dragon lady smirk, she directed the hilt of the whip to lift Emily's face "liking it so far?" it was purely rhetorical as many of her questions but Emily nodded nonetheless, Miranda uses the whip again, striking the middle section of the red head's body, she whimpers and the fashion queen says smug "fine, we are just getting started".

Emily's throat went dry with the thought of things only beginning for her, she was itching for it and this eagerness was starting to pool in the last piece of cloth left on, a thong hugging that size 2 hips. Feeling a fingertip run smoothly in one of probably many red marks on her ass, then a firm grip of one asscheek grabbing fully the soft well proportionate flesh takes Emily a bit by surprise, but she relishes on the feeling this causes to her, "you look tempting as sin tied up in here" the hand moves to Emily's stomach and the redhead can feel brown hair in her back, the murmured words near her ear made Emily flutter, the voice belongs to Andrea, the brunette's hand slid up to pose between the curve of Emily's chest, the redhead inhaled fast through her nose as she felt long nimble fingers approximate to a nipple, but stop in its tracks before landing on destination.

Walking to be in front of Emily, Andy cupped the redhead's face with one hand "look at her Miranda, she's so pretty" the brunette says smiling looking at the fashion goddess for a moment, Miranda tries to give Andy the whip saying "have some fun" but Andrea shakes her head and doesn't take it, she looks at Emily and says "I have a better idea, but let's take our time" the dragon lady knows how inventive and creative Andy is.

Miranda gets behind Emily and puts the hilt of the whip in her throat, with her two hands the silver haired woman takes it on both ends and presses it against Emily's neck to make it elongate back, exposing the vulnerable body part, Andy sucks gently on the skin and Emily sighs; the brunette's hands massage the redhead's perky boobs while she keeps kissing her neck. The fashion goddess licks the shell of Emily's ear and then captures it with her teeth, alternating bites and licks and whispering "you are getting wet, aren't you? soaking through your panties" Emily moans hoarsely, she feels the rush of moisture in her pussy, the pulsation between her legs is unbearable but delicious.

"I made you a question" the editor pressed the whip on Emily's pulse point, this made the redhead choke on air, Miranda says "how wet is she, Andrea?" the brunette slid one hand inside the redhead's thong to verify and Emily, as expected, is wet so wet "hmmmm wow, she is dripping!" Andy's fingers coated with Emily's juices. Andy latches on the redhead's neck and plays with one of her tits, rolling and twisting the pink nipple in her fingers "oh my God, please please fuck me, fuck me right now, just please give it to me!" the british girl implored impatiently.

Removing the whip from her throat and dropping it Miranda and Andrea kissed Emily's neck, Miranda abandoned the spot behind Emily, she moved to the front where Andy was and runs her fingers in Andrea's hair, the dragon lady pulls the brunette for a kiss, Emily could see their tongues dancing, she licked her lips. The kiss was sensuous, whimsical and at times bruising and delightfully painful, Miranda sideway glanced at Emily while still kissing Andrea, she stopped kissing the brunette and grins, the fashion goddess goes to take Emily's face with one hand bringing her lips closer to the redhead's mouth, when she's close enough that Emily can practically taste them Miranda speaks "rush us further and we are going to fuck you slower than you can take" Emily swallowed hard, hearing Miranda saying that made her knees feel like jelly.

The silver haired beauty took Emily's thong off, hanging it in one of her fingers. "Now, we are going to stop messing around and let's get to business" Miranda picked up the whip, Andy looks at Emily who seems to know she is bucking for the ride of her life. There's no uncertainty or worries in her eyes, only pure, genuine lust and most important trust, Em simply trusts them. 

Andy kiss Emily, a sweet quick kiss then she gently soothes her wrists, the belts around had bruised a little the redhead's frail skin "Emily, Emily, Emily" the brunette says while her eyes raked down Emily's body, the slim frame of the redhead exposed there in all her naked glory, Andrea took the whip from Miranda's hands, the british closed her eyes waiting for the first smack to wake and burn on her pale luminous flesh, she wanted to feel it, she ache for it but the strike never happened, Andy caresses with the leather strings of the whip the redhead's taut nipples, Emily bites her lips "yes, ohh...yes" her hips bucked upward, unable to help herself.

"I'll leave this to you honey, like I said I have a better idea" the brunette returns the whip to the dragon lady's hands, Miranda walks up to the redhead and with the panties still hanging from her finger the snow queen stuffs the fabric in the british girl's mouth, using it as a gag. A humid warm tongue tip played with Emily's nipple, swirling around the areola to then feel hard teeth biting firmly, closing lips to suck on harsh the tender pebble, switching back and forth between the redhead's boobs, Miranda's mouth was exceptionally demanding, Emily rolled her eyes in the back of her head, her moans were silenced by her thong.

A hard swat of the whip crashed in her thighs, then another and Emily munched the panties in her mouth, Miranda liked how the redhead shook like a leaf and gave another strike, now in Emily's ass. The british feels her blood run frantic, goosebumps covering her body and she knows there's no other place she would like to be, pleasure and pain are boiling everywhere in her being. The fashion goddess cups Emily's pussy and registers how wet she is, she runs her fingers in her folds and touches her clit, the redhead mewls.

Lopsided grin draws on the editor's face "desperate for release?" she removes the panties out of the redhead's mouth, a few drops of drool are on her lips, she licks them off and feels her jaw a little sore. Miranda and Andy suck each one of Emily's breasts, then the brunette traces her lips on her stomach and kneels to lick Emily's cunt.

"She is incredible, isn't she?" Miranda muttered near the British girl's neck, Andy is licking her pussy, eating her expertly, the redhead moans loud; she feels the dull pain in her arms due to the prolonged time tied up but having Andrea's mouth working this good bringing her closer to a strong orgasm was well worth it. "Oh fuck…! please...plea--" Emily growled, she tipped her head backwards when the brunette suckled her clit greedily, the dragon lady took the whip and struck it on her back in time when Andy sucked harder. This faint buzzing of the heated dermis brought her back to reality, Emily rejoiced in it.

The brunette held her mouth insistently against Emily's clit ensured that she got not a moment of rest. She would play with the little bundle of nerves, slowing the speed of her licks when Emily was just at the brink of release and raising the intensity again once the redhead's body had calmed. Miranda had taken position behind the british girl, teasing the whip from her shoulders down to the small of her back, to her calves and up again, repeating the process before striking another whack in Emily's ass, the whimpering and quick breaths of the redhead due to the pain of the strikes and the arousing stimulation she was receiving from Andy were deep.

Watery gaze had built in the redhead, threatening to roll down her cheeks. Pleas poured from Emily's lips, her legs quivered with every lick Andrea provided, changing from hard and fast to soft and slow licks and sucks in her pussy. "She must taste good" the editor cooed, she cradled the brunette's head and looked at Emily while running one hand on her torso lazily, the whip under her arm; Andy hummed when Miranda's fingers claws on her scalp and Emily feels the vibration in her clit, this made her squirm and tense the belts in her hands in time she pull them as a reaction.

"God please...I need it so bad, I need it" Emily said gasping for air, the dragon lady trailed her hand up to curl gently around the redhead's throat, applying enough pressure that Emily could feel the thrumming of her blood against Miranda's palm, the pressure was firm but not nearly enough to deprive any flow of oxygen, it was merely a gesture of possession. "Do you hear how she's begging, Andrea?" Miranda and Andy exchanged a meaningful look, the brunette smirks when the silver haired beauty nods, knowing the meaning behind the gesture.

Licking up Emily's pussy with her vicious tongue, suckling and flicking every part she could reach made the redhead buck her hips into Andy's mouth desperate, each contact sent a thrill to all her nerves and Emily could feel her orgasm ready to spring forth, a hard and long suck on her clit made the british girl come like a river, the very sense of reality was ripped out from her, Miranda witnessing the scene in front of her and said "yes, yeah that's it, come" while Emily stills convulse blissfully, the brunette looks content and stands up.

Unintelligible and mindless words escaped Emily's lips, she was dangling from the restraining belts, totally unable to recover strength in her legs. Andy leaned on to kiss Miranda; it was a heated kiss, the editor returned the kiss passionately, the redhead's taste still on Andrea's mouth.

Not giving Emily much time to come down from the high of her orgasm, the dragon lady got close to her and touched the oversensitive cunt, the redhead caughts a moan on her throat, the pleading look on her eyes only made Miranda plaster her best crocodile smile. "For heaven's sake please... I'm too sensi-- ahhh!" the redhead felt Miranda's fingers enter her in one go, no warning whatsoever, this made Emily feel her spine imploding.

"What? You prefer we leave you here hanging and needing more?" the fashion queen pulled out her fingers and the redhead quickly shook her head "no, please, I want it, please!" Miranda said "that's what I thought" and pushed her fingers back in, Emily wail. The snow queen fucks her ruthlessly, the wetness of Emily's pussy can be heard as Miranda goes in and out of her, the british is shaking, a deep blush covers her body, her arms hurt badly but that doesn't distract her from the great pleasure she is getting right now.

Emily squinted and then growled when Miranda forced her fingers farther inside, the redhead wanted to ask for mercy but she didn't look forward to an end, not yet. 

When Emily thought she couldn't take more, Andy came into action. It seems the brunette had taken a candle from a couple that were burning at a nearby table, she stood behind the redhead and while Miranda kept fuckin' the living crap out of her, Andrea held it benignly to cast a dim, ethereal light over the soft, pliant skin. The brunette hovered the candle just across from Emily's left shoulder, it was thick and warm in Andy's hand, she watched the flame rise and fall, enough to form a pool of melted wax around the small divot in the top.

Holding the candle parallel to the redhead's body, Emily could only see it at the corner of her eyes, Miranda slowed down her movements and the british girl's breath sucked in. Andrea's wrist twirled and the hot stream of wax poured on Emily's shoulder, her breath whooshed out in a backward gasp, the redhead let out a high pitched cry when the brunette poured more wax, the hot stream leaked in her nipple, Andy poured more of the candle on Emily's body, slowly the wax cooled and hardened on the skin, a faint burn rapidly disappeared and the brunette returned the candle to its upright position.

"You are such a champ, Em" Andrea said while putting the candle back to its place, her big and characteristic smile lit up the room.

After that, Miranda finished Emily with an expert rubbing of her clit, the redhead's body was subjected to the muscle contractions of yet another mind-shattering release. Miranda made Emily lick her fingers clean, the fashion goddess watched pleased every swirl of Emily's tongue.

The brunette kissed Miranda and then Emily, she asked the editor "you think she could handle one more…?" the snow queen made to reply but the hoarse, low voice of the redhead dare to say "t-two...more" Miranda and Andrea looked at each other, they wetted their lips "did you heard that, Miranda?" the brunette can't hide the giggle, the dragon lady says looking right at the lovely Emily "ambitious...that's what I like about her".

  
  
The fuckin' end


End file.
